


Data Damaged

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Computer Viruses, Eventual Smut, Happy Birthday Gavin you fuck, M/M, Robot Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Some Plot, This is sex pollen as a virus, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: The virus was spreading, and now it was Nines' turn to deal with it.(A Reed900 version of File Corrupted.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vague continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212980) that I posted yesterday, so if you're into HankCon, you can read it first if you like. If not, don't worry, I've written it as its own separate story with only minor connections to the previous fic. Marked Explicit for the second chapter. Enjoy!

It wasn’t long before the unidentified virus had begun to spread. It was slow at first, and no one could trace where exactly it was coming from, nor if it was targeting specific androids or if it was just random, and there had been no reports of a new strain of virus. Connor hadn’t even been able to open a case file on it before Nines found himself inflicted.

Like Connor, it had happened while he was updating parts of his software, and it didn’t hit him all at once. Connor and Nines’ personalities, however, were very different, and the virus affected him in a whole other manner. Where Connor had been fidgety and distracted in the beginning, Nines became downright aggressive, barking orders at other officers and storming up and down the precinct like a man possessed.

Of course Gavin, being the precinct’s resident problem child and the one normally at the centre of any office-related animosity, was quick to notice the sudden change in behaviour in his partner, but it wasn’t until Nines had slammed the break room door so hard that he’d broken the glass in it that he said anything.

“What the hell is your problem?” he hissed, dragging Nines back to their adjoined desks. “If you get pulled in for behaviour, you’re gonna get me pulled in too, and that’s the last thing I fucking need right now.”

Nines pulled his arm from Gavin’s grip, wrapping a hand around Gavin’s wrist and leaning in close to him.

“Trust me, Detective, I have far more pressing matters at hand than your little disciplinary record,” he practically snarled, letting go of Gavin as quickly as that and sitting down at his desk as if nothing had happened.

Gavin just stood there looking at him, rubbing his arm where Nines had grabbed him. It wasn’t unusual for the pair to fight, but Nines had never been like this, not even in the beginning when Gavin had been at his least co-operative, to put it mildly. It was strange and certainly out of character, but if Gavin was being honest with himself, it was a little arousing to see Nines so…

Dominant.

Gavin quickly sat down, shoving his chair under the desk. No one needed to know that his partner’s sudden behavioural problems had made him half hard. He looked over at Nines.

“Your light’s red,” he commented.

Nines didn’t look up from what he was doing, and Gavin couldn’t help but notice how hard he was hitting the keys on his computer. At this rate, he was going to snap the keyboard in half.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” he said, obviously not knowing when to call it quits.

Nines’s eyes were still on his screen. “I’m aware of my status, Detective,” he said through clenched teeth.

Gavin was close to starting a fight, but just the sound of the abuse Nines was inflicting on his keyboard was enough to shut him up. For now, at least.

He couldn’t understand what had come over Nines. Gavin wasn’t exactly one for getting close to people, and what he had with Nines was probably the closest thing he had to a friendship. So for him to be this off…It didn’t sit right with Gavin. It was normal for them to be seen bickering – it was a very quiet day if they weren’t together - but Nines was never this venomous. Gavin would expect this kind of behaviour from…well, himself, if he was honest.

He hoped whatever it was would pass, and continued on with his own work, doing his best to avoid Nines wherever possible, like everyone had taken to doing already. Of course that became a little more difficult when Gavin was assigned an interview with a suspect in a case he’d been working on.

Normally Gavin had no problem doing interviews with Nines, someone had to keep his temper under control, and no one did it better than Nines – although Gavin would never openly admit that. However, with the android’s sudden and uncontrollable mood swings, Gavin was reluctant to tell him about it. Unfortunately, trying to avoid him to do the interview solo only meant running into him in the observation room. Nines was always one step ahead of him, always had been.

“You’re late,” Nines said.

“You’re not supposed to fucking be here,” Gavin snapped, “You’re in no fit state to interview anyone.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Nines tucked the file in his hands under his arm as he approached Gavin.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, Detective,” he hissed as he stepped into the interview room.

Gavin rolled his eyes before following him.

_Fucking A, this is clearly gonna go well._

\--

“What the fuck _was_ that?” Gavin demanded the second the door was closed. They’d be interviewing their suspect for no longer than ten minutes before Gavin had had to call a break. Nines had been a complete nightmare, talking over him and correcting him on every tiny mistake. Gavin had to call it quits when Nines all but flew out of his seat in a rage after the third time the suspect had given them information they knew was false.

“I thought we were supposed to be working together. You made me look like an idiot in there.”

“It’s hardly difficult,” Nines replied snidely.

That was the last straw. Gavin was ready to go to war, and it was taking all of his strength not to swing for Nines right now.

“What’s gotten into you? You’ve been a fucking nightmare all day. You either tell me what’s wrong or I’m gonna smack it out of you, but one way or another, I’m gonna find out.”

“You want to know what’s wrong with me?” Nines asked, and Gavin nodded.

“S’what I fucking said, wasn’t it?”

Nines clenched his jaw, breathing hard through his nose. “Okay, here’s what’s wrong with me. For the past four hours, I have been able to think about nothing other than bending you over my desk and fucking you senseless.”

_Jesus fucking Christ._

That was the last thing Gavin had been expecting out of the android’s mouth.

“W-What?” he stammered, trying to comprehend whatever the fuck Nines had said.

“You heard me,” Nines said coldly. “There’s clearly something wrong with me, I haven’t been able to keep my temper under control, I’m running a fever, and all I can think about is sex. Like I’ll shut down if I don’t have it soon.”

“You’re- C’mon, you’re kidding, right? This one of your shitty robot jokes?” Gavin was refusing to believe anything of this was real.

“Does this look like a joke to you, Detective?” Nines asked in reply, pointing to his LED, which has been stuck on red all day. “I can assure you, I’m telling the truth.”

Gavin swallowed thickly, not fully aware of the words about to come out of his mouth. “What, uh, what are you gonna do about it?”

“There’s nothing I can do about it, clearly.”

“What if…” _What the fuck am I saying?_ “What if I, y’know, took you up on your offer?”

Nines’ LED ran amber for a moment before returning to red. “What?”

“What if I were to help you out with…whatever the fuck this is?”

“We can hardly do anything in the precinct, we’d be caught.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, running with this new found confidence before it disappeared. “Not here, you moron. Later, at my place.”

Nines’ LED flickered amber again for a second as he considered it. “Very well,” was all he said before he stormed off.

Gavin just watched him go.

_What the fuck have I signed myself up for?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin was surprised Nines made it to the end of the day without killing someone, although he had come close on a number of occasions. He also hadn’t been able to get what he’d said out of his head all afternoon, and he was grateful he’d been assigned desk work for the rest of the day, because in his current state, he wasn’t capable of standing without making people uncomfortable, to say the least. He did wonder if what he’d offered earlier was a good idea. He wasn’t the most vanilla when it came to sex, but if the slowly growing pile of broken stationery on Nines’ desk was anything to go by, he was in for a rough night. Although, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on by that thought. Okay, more than a little turned on.

Nines was already at the door waiting for him at quitting time, which wasn’t like him. He was almost always still working when Gavin left in the evenings, so to see him so desperate to leave…something was definitely wrong with him. As if Gavin wasn’t more than well aware of that by now.

“I don’t mean to rush you, Detective…” Nines started as he held the door open for Gavin.

Gavin huffed a laugh. “Y’know, that’s the nicest you’ve been to me all day.”

Nines was eerily quiet on the walk to the car, and Gavin couldn’t stop his mind from racing.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” he asked before he started the car, looking at Nines with a rare sincerity.

Nines nodded, and Gavin couldn’t help but notice how pained he looked, fingers digging into his arm, LED running red over and over as it had all day.

“If we could do it here without getting caught, I would," he confessed quietly, and Gavin had never wanted to get home so fast in his life.

\--

Gavin had barely gotten them both through the door of his apartment when Nines was on him, dragging him close by the front of his jacket to kiss him. He’d spent the entire ride home trying to think of some kind of plan, and then Nines took it all and tore it apart in a matter of seconds. Not that he was complaining, he was more than willing to let him do what he needed to do. He gave him control, surprised at just how good a kisser his partner was. Of course he’d thought about him, what he’d be like, but he’d never given any consideration as to whether Nines would actually be any good at this or not. In his head, he just was, no question. So if a kiss was anything to go by...Things looked promising, to say the least.

Nines had him pressed against the wall, strong hands sliding under Gavin’s shirt, exploring every inch of his skin, his touch scorching hot. He moved lower, kissing and nipping a line along Gavin’s neck that was sure to leave bruises tomorrow.

“Not that I’m not totally into the idea of you fucking me here,” he started, hissing as Nines reached his collarbone, “but, uh, the bedroom might be better.”

It took Nines a moment to respond, he was so focused on marking Gavin up and effectively making work a complete social nightmare for him in the morning. Gavin slid a hand into Nines’ hair, pulling him back slightly.

“Come on,” he insisted, and God, the lust in Nines’ eyes alone was almost enough to make Gavin forget all about what he’d just said and let him fuck him there and then against the wall.

Gavin barely managed to lead him to bed, Nines was having a hard time keeping his hands off him. Whatever it was in his system seemed to affect him much more whenever he wasn’t touching Gavin, and Gavin couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.

Nines had Gavin out of his jacket and shirt before he had time to register what was going on, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Gavin suddenly felt the need to cover himself up in some way. He didn’t have a problem with his body per se, but having half of his clothes off while Nines was still wearing his uniform made him feel so exposed. He reached up, trying to undress him, and Nines grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed and knocking the wind from him. He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t went straight to his dick.

Nines was beginning to lose a little more of his composure now, his breathing becoming more laboured and his usual perfect hair falling across his forehead. Gavin was hardly one for sentimentality, but Nines really was gorgeous like this. He didn’t say anything, didn’t have time to as Nines was on him again, kissing him like it was the only thing he was programmed to do. His hands slid down Gavin’s chest and stomach, deftly undoing his jeans before pulling away to help him out of them.

“Come on, this isn’t fair,” Gavin absolutely did not whine at him, “You’re still fully dressed.”

Nines raised an eyebrow. It was strange how he seemed suddenly capable of maintaining his composure for brief periods, despite the angry red dancing across his temple, when just moments before, he was hellbent on devouring Gavin.

He sat up, and Gavin couldn’t stop the moan in his throat from the friction Nines’ movements were creating against his dick. Nines pulled off his jacket and shirt, and Gavin was finally able to see what he looked like, instead of just relying on his imagination. He was perfect, of course he was, smooth skin with just the right amount of definition, the occasional little freckle scattered here and there. Flawless, just as he’d been designed to be.

And then Nines was off him and sitting at the edge of the bed. Gavin had this sudden thought that androids could read minds when Nines was pulling him up, pressing a kiss to his mouth while he took Gavin’s hand and pressed it against-

Heat was rising in Gavin’s face. That was definitely a dick under his hand.

_Holy shit._

Now everything suddenly felt very, scarily real. This was really happening.

Gavin pressed his hand against Nines, kissing him hard before dropping to his knees in front of him. He wasted no time in getting Nines out of the rest of his clothes - which seemed only fair since Gavin was down to his boxers at this point. Nines’ fingers were trailing soft lines against the back of Gavin’s neck as he took Nines' cock into his mouth, pushing himself as far as he could go before pulling back. Gavin hadn’t expected the noise that came from Nines at just one little movement - a low, breathy moan - and Gavin did it again, building a steady rhythm, eager to hear more.

What little scrap of self-control Nines had managed to hold onto was quickly unravelling, his hand tight in Gavin’s hair as Gavin moved against him. He never imagined Nines to be loud, if anything Connor was the one he thought would be loud - and Christ did he need to stop  _that_  train of thought before it took off - but he certainly wasn’t complaining. As if Nines couldn’t be any more perfect, the sounds coming from him in that low voice only made him more so, and Gavin had to place his hands on Nines’ thighs to stop himself from trying to get himself off.

All too soon, Nines was pulling Gavin back, both of them gasping for air.

I can’t wait any longer,” Nines said, voice barely above a whisper.

Gavin moved forward to continue what he was doing, and Nines pulled him back again.

“No. I need you. Now."                                

 _Fuck_. This beat every scenario he’d ever imagined, and there were a lot - who was he kidding? Nothing he could imagine was ever going to be better than what was sitting in front of him right now.

“Please, Gavin.”

Okay, except maybe that. Gavin wasn’t sure if Nines had ever called him by his first name before, and for him to choose now of all times, in that quiet, pleading tone, naked and hard on his bed. Gavin was starting to think he’d died at some point. There was no other way this could really be happening.

Without a second thought, he was on Nines, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his hips, kissing him like he was possessed. He didn’t have time to get too comfortable, as Nines flipped him onto his back, reversing their positions. Gavin frowned up at him.

"I thought you wanted to-“

"I do, but this...whatever it is, I need to be in charge,” Nines told him, his voice strained.

And fuck, who was Gavin to argue with that?

“Up,” Nines commanded, swatting at Gavin’s thigh. “Hands and knees. Now.”

If anyone else spoke to Gavin like that, he’d have clocked them by now. He did as he was told, making a quick scramble for his bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube that he’d used more times that he’d like to admit thinking about Nines.

“Don’t care how bad it is, you’re not doing it dry,” Gavin told him, handing him the bottle. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he knew better. Nines, on the other hand…Well, he had no idea what his sexual history was. Honestly, he never imagined him even having sex, except on nights when Gavin couldn’t sleep and his mind wouldn’t stop racing.

_Oh, God, please tell me he isn’t still a-_

That train of thought was cut mercifully short, as Nines began pushing a wet finger into him, and Gavin had to admire the restraint he was showing, considering the state he was in. Gavin didn’t even have some fucked up virus he could blame for the state  _he_  was currently in, this was all Nines’ doing. How could he say no to someone so-

“ _Fuck-_ ”

Gavin had no idea what the end of that thought was going to be, as Nines was pushing another finger into him, stretching him open, and he could barely think straight anymore.

“Nines, come on,” he griped, quickly growing impatient as he pushed himself back on Nines' fingers.

He wasn’t begging. Absolutely not.

Nines removed his fingers, moving closer as he slowly, finally, pushed into Gavin.

“God, get on with it,” Gavin snapped, and almost immediately regretted it as Nines eased back almost all the way before slamming into him, strong hands gripping his hips to hold him in place. Now that he’d started, there was no stopping him; whatever it was trying to scramble his programming had taken full control, and Gavin was by no means complaining, even he already knew he was going to have a hard time sitting tomorrow.

Nines kept up his harsh pace against him, and it wasn’t as long as Gavin would like to admit before he could feel that tension building. Nines just felt so  _good_ , fingers digging so hard into his skin, Gavin knew they’d leave bruises.

Good. He wanted the bruises, wanted the pain, wanted to keep the memory for as long as he could, like some sick sentiment.

He swore as Nines removed a hand from his now aching hip, slipping it underneath him to take his cock in his hand as he continued thrusting into him, pushing him further onto the bed until his head was on his forearms. The pressure building in him was becoming far too much all at once and as much as Gavin didn’t want this to stop, his body was hellbent on betraying him.

“Fuck-  _Nines-_ ”

Gavin came with a muffled cry as Nines left a bite on his shoulder that almost tore through skin, spilling into Nines’ hand. Nines wasn’t far behind him, and Gavin was grateful for it, everything was oversensitive and starting to hurt already. He felt Nines begin to stutter against him before he all but collapsed on top of him.

Nines eased himself out of Gavin, and Gavin felt him press a soft kiss to the bite that had surely left a mark before lying down next to him.

“Feeling any less homicidal?” he asked with a sly smile as he tried to catch his breath, resting his head on his forearms.

“Much less so,” he replied, and Gavin couldn’t help but notice the slight smile on his face.

It looked good on him, and he said so before he could stop himself.

“You should smile more,” he murmured, his usual bravado gone for a moment, “Suits you.”

Nines raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it, letting the small smile linger a while longer.

“Have you any idea what went wrong with, y’know, your…stuff?”

Gavin hadn’t the vaguest idea as how to androids worked. Clearly.

Nines shook his head. “I’m still trying to figure that out. Something obviously got through in my updates, but I can’t find the source of it. I should speak to Connor, see if he knows anything-”

Gavin made a disgusted sound. “No, no mention of the C word in my house, thank you very much,” he griped.

“Fine, but I do need to talk to him about this and figure what’s going on. It could turn into an epidemic.”

“Nines, do me a favour? Shut up for a minute.”

And before Nines could say anything else, Gavin was kissing him, soft and slow and far out of character for him. Nines was still quiet afterwards, and Gavin considered that a win in his books. He had no idea where they were supposed to go from here, but for now, this was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Hankcon version of this was positively received (and it's everyone's favourite asshole's birthday today), I thought I would write a Reed900 version. This is my first time writing a full fic for these two, so I hope it's okay! I'm kind of enjoying writing this weird virus trope? I was maybe considering writing an RK1700 version, but I'm not sure how people feel about that ship.  
> My tumblr is [maybeishouldwritesomething](https://maybeishouldwritesomething.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to send me a message or request. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
